Musings
by Yk2895
Summary: DrabbleManga680/ -Nuevamente, veía las espaldas de sus dos personas favoritas...- SakuraCentric, algo de Team7 y un poco de SasuSaku para ThousandsWordByMary por su cumpleaños.


**AVISO:** Este fic es para **ThousandWordsByMary** por su cumpleaños. Feliz Cumpleaños de parte del Foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"

_Este Fic está ambientado en el ultimo Manga -680-_

**NARUTO y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

**PUBLISHED: J**unio 13/14

**RATED: T**

**ADVERTENCIA: OOC (?) **uhmm, si esto es algo raro.

* * *

_"Sweet serial killer_

_ILoveYou just a little too much.."_

* * *

_Mu**s**ings_

.

.

_La ignorante en su mundo de cristal._

_El sociopata codicioso._

_El molesto oportunista._

_._

_._

_Swhssss.._

_._

_._

_¡Splash!_

.

Allí iba su Banda Ninja. _Y un poco de su sanidad._

Sus ojos están muy abiertos, su corazón late locamente. De nuevo fue un estorbo y aunque estuvo __—o esta__—____ con su vida pendiendo de un hilo no puede dejar de pensar como alguien tan fuerte como Sasuke, a quién hace poco admiraba por su poder __—como lo ha hecho desde niña____—__ era capaz de caer más bajo de lo que ya estaba en sus ojos y en los de los demás... (_Aunque no debería hacérsele extraño)_

Sakura miraba lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos y en realidad no veía nada, en su mente solo retumbaban las palabras del pelinegro, la mofaban y provocaban, sabía que era la verdad; ellos eran quienes importaban en esta batalla, los dos descendientes de los ninjas más fuertes no la hija de una familia civil, la chica que cualquiera fuese su edad o quien la entrenase _nuncanuncanunca _podría compararse con ellos. El Ying y el Yang. El sol y la luna.

Salio de sus pensamientos y miró a Kakashi en el momento que sintió el pergamino que los sostenía rasgarse un poco, su querido Sensei era quizá uno de los que más ha sufrido con la guerra, los contornos de sus ojos mostraban su cansancio; sus ojos __—ambos oscuros ahora__—____ se encontraron con los suyos al momento que apretaba y ajustaba su cuerpo un poco hacia el suyo y una sonrisa triste se dibujo bajo su mascara al momento que el pergamino se rompió por completo y ahora ambos cuerpos iban en caída libre hacía la lava. Sus ojos se cerraron; un par oscuro y un par esmeralda esperaban ver su ultimo momento en oscuridad mientras esperaban el impacto con aquella sustancia caliente y sulfúrica pero la caída fue interrumpida como siempre por un ninja rubio y escandaloso. _  
_

_"El ninja #1 Cabeza hueca de la aldea oculta entre las hojas."_

Oh no la malinterpreten. Ella en verdad ama a Naruto con todo su corazón al punto que quisiera volver el tiempo y remediar su triste infancia, abrazarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa cuándo los aldeanos eran más duros de lo normal, disculparse de sus malos tratos cuándo era una niña con pensamientos banales pero el pequeño monstruo verde de la envidia también vivía en ella; no importa que tan duro se esforzara entrenando, ya con su nueva habilidad el rubio podía sanar incluso mejor que su Shishou y nuevamente ella sería dispensable en el grupo, si ya alguien más ocupaba su función __—__Sanar____—____ ¿_de que serviría ella?. ¿_Era esto lo que Sasuke veía? ¿una niña sin talento alguno, solo buena memoria y una cara algo bonita por sus colores exóticos?

_...solo una chica de 16 años, débil y sin un rumbo en la vida._

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en la pelirosa. era increíble lo cliché que era al reflexionar en estas cosas cuándo acaba de salir de una situación de vida y muerte. Prestó atención a la batalla que se desataría ahora con la reencarnación de Kaguya y no pudo evitar el volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos; en tan pocos años el equipo 7 había llegado tan lejos, lo habían hecho por separado si, y quizá nunca terminarían juntos (__Si lo harán pero tu no estarás ___ahí)_ , de cualquier forma iniciaron juntos su recorrido y esa era la pequeña esperanza que la mantenía optimista...

.

.

No pensó en sus amigos o en los demás ninjas que estaban atrapados en el Tsukuyomi, pues para Sakura solo existían sus dos chicos en el mundo cuándo estaban juntos, y ahora que deparaba en la situación a mano casi que sintió tenia 12 años de nuevo.

.

.

_La ignorante chica pelirosa, encantada con el frió e indiferente pelinegro._

_El sociopata cruel a lo que no sean sus ambiciones. _

_y Un rubio oportunista y desinteresado, esperanzado en aliviar los problemas de los demás sin ocuparse de los suyos._

_._

_._

_Una pelirosa, viendo las espaldas de sus dos personas favoritas._

.

.

* * *

_"This is what makes us girls, _

_we all look for heaven and we put our loves first..."_

* * *

**No quedo muy contenta con el resultado de esto pero bueh...**

**Espero te guste Mary.**

**y sino pues dimelo :3**


End file.
